Love Among the Waves
by Surfergirl128
Summary: Bella and Will are living in college, but occasionally visit back home. Their love for one another only becomes stronger by the day, but will someone or something break that bond?
1. Early Mornings

It was 5:00 AM, as she stared up at the ceiling, listening to the peaceful silence. She knew that she needed to get up, so she sighed deeply, pushing back the covers on her bed and got dressed. Bella had made plans to swim with Will that morning, but had forgotten about how early she needed to get up to avoid anyone seeing her tail. She tied the strings on her bathing suit, slipped on a pair of shorts, and headed for her back door, which lead down to the beach. The cool white sand chilled her body, the sound of the waves crashing along the shore getting louder each step she took. Bella didn't see Will yet, so she sat on a sand dune and pulled her legs toward her chest. She watched as the sun just started to peak over the horizon, making soft colors throughout the sky. She looked to her left, where she saw a figure walking towards her. Although they were far apart, Bella's heart started to beat faster, and a gentle smiled played on her lips.

Will strode across the sand swiftly, holding a pair of flippers. He smiled at the sight of how beautiful Bella looked in the soft morning light. Her blonde hair was wavy, gently blowing from the breeze off the ocean. She had gotten up, and brushed the sand off her legs, running towards him. Will dropped the flippers, and met her halfway, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. Bella's smile widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Will gently set her down, and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. She slid her hand along his cheek and kissed him gently.

"Good morning", she said.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you ready?" Will asked.

She nodded, and Will put his flippers on, walking towards the ocean. She took a deep breath and followed him, before walking in the water and diving beneath the waves. Will followed right behind her, diving deeper and deeper beneath the depths of the ocean, before finding Bella waiting for him. He held out his hand, lacing her fingers with his. They swam together through the water; occasionally pointing out a fish or sea creature, but both happily enjoying each others company. Will guided Bella towards Mako Island, heading towards the Moon Pool. Bella let go of Will's hand, pulling herself onto the sand. She held her hand over her tail, turning the water into jelly, and brushing it off her. Will helped her onto her feet, waiting as she took a look around the cave. He had spread out a picnic blanket with a picnic basket brimming with food.

She turned to him and said, "You did all of this for me?"

He smiled shyly, "Yeah"

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too Bella".

She hugged him, placing her head against his chest, giggling as he rested his head on top of hers. She left his embrace and sat cross-legged on the blanket. He laughed, and opened the basket, bringing out fruits, juice, pastries, and jellies. She gasped at the sight of all the food, not knowing what to eat first. Will filled a plate up high with food, and handed it to her. Throughout the meal, they talked about their lives, friends, school, and their family.

They were on Christmas break, giving them 4 full weeks together before they had to go back to school for the second half of their first year at school. They both were studying to become marine biologists, and due to their common interest and passion for the ocean, they decided to take biology courses at the University of Elmsbury. Will laid back onto the blanket, pulling Bella by her waist closer to him. Bella snuggled against his chest, her arm wrapped around his stomach, her head against his chest, as Will put his arm protectively around her. They stared up through the eye of the volcano, admiring the first rays of dawn to peak through the clouds, making colors run along the sky.

Will had fallen asleep beside her, allowing Bella to check the time on her phone, seeing that she needed to still go shopping for Will's Christmas present. She wanted to get him something special, that he would cherish, but was having a hard time finding anything. Will stirred in his sleep, causing Bella to gasp slightly. She rose to her feet, and silently slipped into the Moon Pool, diving beneath the cool water. She would text him later, claiming that she had errands to run. As she swam towards shore, she started to feel the difference in temperature of the waters, suddenly aware of the changing seasons and dropping of temperatures. Christmas was only a week away, and she still wanted to decorate the boathouse. Bella neared shore, and pulled herself towards her normal hiding spot, a group of rocks that was away from the beaches, that were now scattered with locals. She looked around, just in case, and waved her hand over her tail, instantly turning the water into jelly, and then brushing it off. Her legs reappeared, and she grabbed her phone, and headed home to change out of her bathing suit.

Will felt a rush of warmth leave him, causing him to wake. He searched for Bella, unable to find her. He grabbed his phone and texted her, _"Where are you?"_ Bella texted him back, _"I had a few errands that I needed to do. Didn't want to wake you. I'll catch-up with you later at the boathouse."_ He stood and shook the blanket out, grabbed the picnic basket, and walked up the stairs out of the Moon Pool. He had left his boat on the shores earlier that morning, hiding it so Bella wouldn't have known he was there earlier. He placed the blanket and basket into the boat, and revved the motor, riding back towards the boathouse. Will found his mind wandering towards Bella. Christmas was in a week, and he still wanted to get her something special. He reached the dock, tied up the boat, and headed inside. He had a couple of hours before he was going to meet Bella, so he threw on a sweatshirt, athletic shorts, and his sneakers, and went for a run.

After 2 hours at the mall, Bella still hadn't found the perfect gift. She checked what time it was, and saw that she was going to meet Will in 45 minutes. She drove home, and quickly took a shower. She picked out a big cream colored sweater, black skinny jeans, and her dark brown UGG boots. She left her straight blond hair down, and walked to the boathouse. She smiled at the thought of seeing Will again, making her feel warm and protective every time her thoughts wandered to him.

When she got to the boathouse, she didn't see Will outside, so she knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so she went on in. Bella heard the shower running, so she just took off her boots, and spread out on the couch. She texted Rikki and Cleo until she heard the water turn off. Will came out a few minutes later with shorts and a sweatshirt on, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Hey." Bella said. Will jumped, unaware she was there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked, but you didn't answer, but then I heard the shower running, so I just waited." She said.

"That's ok." He smiled, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked down at her hands. Will loved when she did that; how she was so unaware of her natural beauty that gave Will shivers every time he saw her. He threw his towel into the bathroom, and Bella got up off the couch. She clasped her hands behind his neck, looking into his blue eyes. He looked down at her, running his hand along her cheek. He closed his eyes, and kissed her soft lips. They continued to kiss, until they absolutely needed air. She giggled, and placed her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through the sweatshirt.

"So what movie shall it be tonight. Action.., maybe a little romance..?" she said with a smile.

"Hmmmm. I'm feeling romantic, so what about A Cinderella Story. I know you love Hilary Duff" Will replied.

She giggled and nodded in approval. "I'll make the hot chocolate." she said.

While Will looked for the DVD, she started warming the milk, standing on her tippy toes trying to reach the marshmallows. Will laughed, and she turned around sticking her tongue out at him, finally reaching the marshmallows. She poured the hot chocolate into 2 mugs, plopping a few marshmallows into each. Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, leaning back into him.

"Is the movie in?" she asked. She looked up at him, as he nodded.

They grabbed their mugs, placing them on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and Will pulled Bella into his lap, as he started the movie. They sipped their hot cocoa throughout the movie, occasionally laughing at various scenes. Towards the end of the movie, Bella felt her eyes become droopy, eventually giving in, and leaning back against Will's chest. Will smiled softly, and stopped the movie. He kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes.


	2. Christmas Magic

Will woke up the next morning, looking at the clock to see that it was almost 11. He was surprised that he had slept that late, suddenly feeling pressure against his chest. He had forgotten that Bella had slept beside him, smiling at the sight of her hair splayed over his chest like a blonde wave. Will started kissing her neck, making her wake up. She awoke groggy, looking up at him, and then murmuring that she was going back to sleep. He needed to run, but didn't want to wake her. He slowly moved out from under her, placing a pillow underneath her head and a quilt over her body. Will took off his sweatshirt, put on basketball shorts, grabbed an apple from the fridge, and silently left the boathouse.

Bella slept for another 20 minutes, until finally sensing that her body had had enough rest. She yawned and stretched, looking for Will, but guessing that he was probably out running. She had fallen asleep last night on the couch, so she wanted to change her clothes. She grabbed her phone and house keys, and walked back to her apartment to change. She figured that Will would be gone for another hour, so she decided to surprise him by decorating the boathouse. She changed into one of Will's Gold Coast Diving Team sweatshirts that she had taken, leggings, and UGG boots. She hurried back to Will's, wanted to get started decorating as soon as possible. Will kept his Christmas decorations in the back room of the boathouse, which also had a window that showed a clear view of the sidewalk that rand around the front of the house, giving Bella a good view if Will was coming. She pushed the boxes to the living room, and removed all of the ornaments, wreaths, and the fake tree. She mounted the base of the tree by the stone fireplace, carefully adding branch by branch, continuing to look out the window to see if Will was coming. Once she finished the tree, she started to hang the wreaths. She placed one above the fire place, another on the back of the front door, and one on the front of Will's bedroom door. Bella went on her phone and began playing various Christmas carols, and started to sing. She finished one box of ornaments, when she saw Will coming up the sidewalk towards the house. She quickly put away the 2 boxes, and ran towards one of the armchairs, where she nonchalantly played with her phone, waiting for Will.

Will opened the door to find Bella on her phone, and dozens of sparkling tree lights on a Christmas tree full of ornaments. Bella looked up to see Will's wide grin that was spread across his face. She got up off the chair, and ran towards him, only to then be picked up and swung around by her waist. Will smiled widely, gently putting her down, and kissing her passionately.

"Where did you find all of this?" Will asked.

"It was all in the back room. Do you like it?" Bella worriedly asked.

"Like it, I love it!" he replied ecstatically.

"Well I'm not finished yet, do you want to help me?"

"I would love too."

Bella and Will finished putting the last box of ornaments on the tree, before stepping back to see what they had accomplished. The tree sparkled before their eyes, both taking in the scent of cinnamon and pine. Will put a few logs in the fireplace, and lit the wood, creating a crackling noise as the fire mixed with the wood. Will sat on the couch with Bella, her head resting on his shoulder with their hands intertwined.

It was almost 10:00 when Bella started heading home. She was tired after the long day of decorating at the boathouse with Will. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming of the sparkling tree. The next morning, she headed over the Will's to see if he wanted to go swimming with her. As she neared the door, she heard voices coming from the other side. She stood on a crate, peering into the window, to see Will talking to a girl that looked around their age, with dark brown hair.

"I just don't want her to find out or get suspicious." Will said.

"I understand. Just don't tell anyone, and it will be fine." the girl said.

"Is Will cheating on me?" Bella thought. Will and the girl hugged, and he kissed her on the cheek. Bella gasped quietly, and ran away from the boathouse, and down to the ocean. It was still early, so the beach was vacant as she dove beneath the frigid waves. She swam to the Moon Pool, and pulled herself up to the ledge, and began to cry. "I thought he loved me. Why would he cheat on me?" she asked herself.

Will walked Melanie to the front door, and thanked her again. As he walked onto the deck, he saw that a crate had been overturned, and he saw Bella's phone beside it. He looked around for Bella, thinking she was going to scare him. He didn't see her, and wondered why her phone was here. "Maybe she left it here yesterday" he thought. He shrugged, and walked back inside.

Bella stopped crying, wanting to go back to her apartment. She swam back to shore, and realized that she had dropped her phone when she had run away. She didn't care, jogging back to her apartment so she could take a warm bath. Once she put on some dry clothes, she buried herself underneath a few blankets and snuggled into the couch, letting a few tears stream down her face. She heard a knock at the door, and walked over to the peak hole only to see Will. She didn't want Will to see her like that, figuring that he was going to break up with her. She watched him until he gave up and left. She sighed deeply and ignored the painful ache in her heart. A few hours later, she got up the nerve to go get a juice from Rikki's, praying that she wouldn't see Will. Bella looked her reflection in the mirror, thankful that the redness from crying had gone away. She grabbed her wallet, and walked to Rikki's. Rikki and Zane were still the owners of the café, but had taken a month off to have a vacation in New Zealand. She ordered her juice to-go and turned only to see Will heading up the walkway. She cursed silently, knowing that she would have to approach him. Will saw her and grinned, walking faster towards her. She put on a fake smile, bearing the pain.

"Hey, you left your phone at the boathouse." Will said, handing her the phone.

Bella smiled and thanked him.

"We need to talk" he said.

She gulped, her heart starting to beat faster. She knew he was going to break up with her. "Please, not now." she silently prayed to herself. "Ok. Umm, I'm really busy right now. So, umm, I need to get going. Umm, I'll see you later." She replied nervously.

"Is everything all right" Will asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I have to go now." She replied hurriedly. She thanked him for her phone, and swiftly headed back to her apartment.

Will watched her leave down the sidewalk, confused about what just happened. "I wonder what's up with her." he thought.

Bella stopped halfway between her apartment and Rikki's. "You know what. I'm just going to go up to him and ask him who that girl was." She thought. Bella went inside, changed into a cranberry colored cardigan, skinny jeans, and her brown riding boots, and headed back over to Will's to confront him. She knocked on the front door, and was greeted by Will.

"Hey. I didn't think I would see you until later. You look beautiful." He said, opening the door wider.

"Will, we need to talk." She said, entering the boat house. She took a deep breath and said, "Will, I know you've been cheating on me. I saw you with that girl with the brown hair, and I saw you hug and kiss her on the cheek. I thought you loved me Will, but I guess not. I thought you were different than all the other guys, not just using me to show around to your friends, or anyone else. I loved you so much, but then you betrayed me with that girl... ."

"What are you talking about? You mean Melanie? Melanie is my best friend's wife. She is visiting from Melbourne because she has some business meeting downtown. You thought I was cheating on you? Bella, I love you so much, and with all my heart. I know the other guys you have dated have used you, treated you awful, and never loved you, but I want you to know that I'm not them, and never will be.

Bella looked into his eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Will walked toward her, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Will, I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to break up with me earlier at the café when you said we needed to talk, and then this morning you said that you didn't want me to find out or something. I just thought…"

Will stopped her, kissed her passionately on the lips, and picked her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around his stomach and continued kissing him, running her fingers through his blonde hair. Will broke off the kiss, and placed her down on the ground gently. He hugged her with all his might, never wanting to let her go.

"The truth is, Melanie is a jeweler, and I asked her to make something special for me." He said.

Bella pushed off him, and looked at him with her mouth agape.

"Will, what are you doing?" she asked as he walked into his bedroom. He came back with a small black box, and said,

"Before you get all nervous, I'm not proposing." He said with a nervous laugh. He got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Bella Hartley, I am giving you this as a symbol of my love for you. This promise ring is enclosed with my promise to always love you with all my heart."

She held out her hand, and Will slid the ring onto her left ring finger. The ring had diamonds encrusted in it in the shape of an infinity sign and it was engraved, "Forever and Always, my little mermaid." Will stood up, and looked at her nervously, waiting for her reaction. Bella, unable to produce words, kissed him with all of the passion and love she could ever bestow upon a single person.

"I love you so much" she said.

"I love you too."

Bella spent the night at Will's house, wearing one of his old shirts. When Will saw her, he laughed and kissed the top of her head. Bella punched him playfully in the arm and wrapped her arms around his middle. They headed towards the bedroom, not even caring that they were going to be sleeping in the same bed. Will pulled Bella closer to him, and she snuggled into his chest, placing one hand on his stomach. Will kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes, murmuring goodnight.


	3. Reading and Romance

**The Next Day:**

Bella woke up early the next morning, quietly slipping out so she wouldn't wake Will. Last night, after Will had given her the ring, she had figured out what his Christmas present was going to be; her personal diary containing all of her secrets, dreams, and thoughts. Will had shown his true feelings towards their relationship, so she wanted to do the same.

Will woke to an empty bed, wondering where his girlfriend went. His phone suddenly vibrated, showing that Bella had texted him. _"Hey, I headed home to shower. I'll meet up with you later." –Bella._ He smiled and got up to get dressed.

Bella went into her closet and stood on a stool to reach the top shelf, containing the box where she had hidden the diary. She had started writing in it when she had moved from Ireland to Australia, when she had had difficulties moving and transitioning to a new life. She had written about Rikki, Cleo, her being a mermaid, her thoughts, her dreams, and her feelings from the moment she had met Will. Bella just hoped that he wouldn't reject it or make him freak out. She finally found the leather bound notebook under a stack of letters from her parents. It was a thick notebook that had been tied tightly with a piece of twine, in the hopes of the contents not falling out. Bella smiled at the thought of her being unable to express her feelings back then, and the emotions that she had poured into the journal. After thinking about Will's possible reactions to the diary, she decided to just leave it on the doorstep of the boathouse, and wait for Will to come to her when he was ready. She wanted to give him space and let him understand her true feelings towards him.

She wrapped the diary in paper, and wrote a note, _"You showed me your true self, so I want to show you mine. –B._ Knowing that Will would be home, she left the package at the doorstep, and headed towards Rikki's café for a quick juice.

Will was reading a text message from Sophie, when he heard someone approaching the door. He thought it was Bella, but when the door didn't open, he got curious. He opened the door to see a package under the mat wrapped in paper. He read the note, confused about what it could be. Will tore off the paper, and untied the twine to reveal Bella's diary. His eyebrows furrowed, confused, but turned the first page and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I've never actually written in a journal before, so I guess I should start by telling you my name. My name is Isabella Hartley, but I really hate that name, so everyone calls me Bella. I used to live in Ireland, but then moved to Australia because my parents found better jobs. I'm really upset that I had to leave my friends and school, but I hope I get to meet some new people. We are moving into a house on the beach, allowing me to be able to swim whenever I want. So, here's the deal. I'm secretly a mermaid... Like no joke. Scales and everything. Creepy huh? Although sometimes it is a pain, I love being able to feel connected with the water. I also can control water with my hands. I can turn water into jelly. It's really cool, but hard to explain. I'm going to a new school tomorrow, so wish me luck. When I was walking on the beach today, I saw to girls that looked like they had powers like mine; I wonder if they will be going to the same school I am. _

_Well that's all for now. -Bella_

Will looked up from the journal, thinking about Bella. He had always loved the connection she had with the water when she swam, always being jealous that he never had felt that way. When he dove, he always felt like he had to fight the water, like he was competing against it, but when he watched Bella swim, it seemed like it sometimes wasn't even there, it was just a part of her. When they swam together, she always seemed to be a part of the ocean, interacting with the animals and movement of the waves. Will skipped a few pages, reading an occasional sentence or two about her new friends, Cleo and Rikki. He stopped when he saw him name, starting to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I talked to Will again today. Rikki and Cleo keep telling me to stay away from him, but I can't. I feel like I have a connection to him. Will is a diver, understanding the same passion I have for the water, except I can't go in it. We went to the beach today, and I was really nervous. I was so close to the water, and he wanted to go in it. I hope I didn't look like a complete idiot afraid of the water. When he came out of the water, his blonde hair was dripping and was flat against his head, and although I thought his eyes were just plain blue, they actually aren't. The iris is a light sky blue, while the edges are a dark sea blue. All the girls at school flirt with him and feel his muscular arms, but I don't see why. I have always ignored the guys that tried to flirt with me, knowing that they are fake, and I can see the same thing when all those girls follow him around. His personality is his greatest feature. The way he laughs is infectious, and when he talks about diving, his whole face lights up. _

_When he finally found out that I was a mermaid, I was actually relived, hoping that there would be no more secrets and he would like me even more, but I was wrong. I wish he would see the real me, not just the mermaid side. He just wants someone to swim with. I really am confused about Will's feelings for me. One minute you would think we're just friends, but then another, he makes it seem like we're already dating. It's like he's toying with my emotions, wanting me to fall head over heels for him. Well, I'm not. I've been there already with Nathan, my ex, who only dated me to show off to his friends. He dumped me after 2 months only, claiming that it was me, it was him. I really thought Will was different, and I thought I knew him, but I guess that shows how well you know a person. _

_All my love, -Bella_

Will gulped, feeling guilty about his actions towards Bella back then. He would always feel awful for the way he treated her, knowing inside she was more than just a mermaid. He had never known that was the way Bella felt about him, smiling when he thought about the way Bella described him. He had actually never noticed all the girls crowding him, remembering being jealous the way boys flirted with her. She was the only one he saw, never truly knowing the correct way to talk to her. Will frowned at the thought of Bella being jealous of him, and got up off the couch to made himself a sandwich, quickly hurrying to continue reading the final entry of Bella's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Will and I have been dating for almost 6 months now, and I couldn't be happier. Being with him feels like I've found my other half, someone I never even knew existed. When we swim together, I feel like he gets me, not just the mermaid me that he can swim with, but the me that loves being in the ocean and being a mermaid. He makes me laugh, even when I'm mad, and kisses me with a passion that I have never felt with any of my previous boyfriends. Cleo and Rikki both have had fights and problems with their boyfriends, but I can never even imagine getting into a fight with Will. He protects me, and makes me feel safe, and loves me for me. Before I met Will, I had given up on the thought of being "in love", but when I met him, that was my first feeling towards him. Cleo and Rikki have both broken up several times with their boyfriends, but then gotten back together, but I can't seem to picture a day or even a minute without Will. The best part about our relationship is that we are never fake; we can be ourselves around each other, even if that means being crazy, goofy, or just plain stupid. _

_We go off to college in almost a week, and although we will be going to the same school, we won't be seeing each other as much. To me, that is like the end of the world. Although I'm really nervous about leaving home, I am very excited that I will be spending my days with someone as special as Will. _

_Love, -Bella_

By the time Will had finished reading the journal, it was close to 1:00AM. He closed and retied the diary, still thinking about some of the details and feelings Bella had put into the journal entries. Will had never questioned Bella's love for him, but after today, he saw that it was even more powerful and immense than he could have ever dreamed.

**The Next Day:**

Bella went over to Will's place, hoping that he would still see her as Bella, and not someone else. Before she could knock on the door, it swung open, and Will pulled her inside. He picked her up by her waist and wrapped her legs around him, kissing her lips. He broke away from her lips and started kissing her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, I guess you had some good reading material yesterday?" she asked.

He mumbled a reply into her neck and she giggled. Bella had never seen this side of Will before, but she liked it. She pulled Will's face towards hers and started kissing him again. Their make-out session continued until their kiss-bruised lips tingled with pain. Will checked his watch and gasped.

"I need to show you something. Hurry." Will said, pulling an old sweatshirt of his over Bella's head, and grabbed her hand. They jogged together to the beach, and they sat on a sand dune.

"What is so important?" Bella asked curiously.

Will pointed towards the sky. "Watch."

The sun was setting over the horizon, filling the sky with brilliant streaks of colors, the ocean waves sparkling off of the sun's rays. Will heard Bella gasp, smiling as he glanced towards her. Her hair was illuminated by the sun's glow, and her eyes lit up as the colors faded away. He gently intertwined his fingers with hers, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Will kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Why do we have to go back to school? I don't want this to end." Bella asked sadly.

"I don't either, and I don't know why we have to go back. But I do know that I love you so much, and I never want this moment to end." He said.

She smiled, and Will placed a finger under her chin, looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I love you Bella." He said

"I love you too Will."


End file.
